


all I think about is karma

by ellipsesarefun



Series: rip out my chest to bleed my demons away [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Pallura taken as either romantic or platonic, Whichever you like, idk how to tag anymore.., not what you think though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: He’s gone and there’s nothing else she could do. He’s gone and they’re now hunting down after Matt for being involved too. He’s gone and now she’s left with a pile of unfinished business and a grave to dig. He’s gone and-





	all I think about is karma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> [Prompt Meme #15](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/163201137973/lacktwo-100-writing-prompts-meme)  
>  and Ships that I haven't written before

_This can’t be…_

She stumbled through the apartment, washed with a wave of emotions. Limbs limp and heart racing, she drags herself to the couch, dropping on the seat like a lifeless doll. Images of her father drenched in his blood and his face flat on the cold concrete floor in his own laboratory..

_It can’t be possible…_

She was aware that her family name has been working with people from the highest echelons in the government in clandestine but she didn’t want to believe that his own life (and now her brother’s) would be the cost of their own involvement…

_He’s…_

Her body trembled, closing her arms around herself. Her heart kept racing more rapidly as invisible chains snake around her neck, choking up the words stuck to her throat. A cacophony of voices screech inside her glass-fragile mind that’s about to shatter, but still she holds it in.. she holds it in..

_It just… it can’t…_

The door bursts open, and Pidge lets out a gasp, shock blooming on her face at the person in front of her.

Allura. Her lips can only draw the words, uttering nothing but another distant murmur. She graps the concerned look in those sullen crystal blue eyes and her usual perky smile cast down in a frown.

“Katie…” From her soft voice whispering her name, Pidge’s eyes well up in tears, leaving a blur image of Allura’s face. She sniffs.

“He’s gone, Allura..” Were the words sputtered out in stutters. The chain around her neck loosens its hold and the tears stream down her face. “Dad.. he..”

He’s gone and there’s nothing else she could do. He’s gone and they’re now hunting down after Matt for being involved too. He’s gone and now she’s left with a pile of unfinished business and a grave to dig. He’s gone and-

In a sudden, two long limbs circled her withered state, offering nothing more than warm comfort. As the stream of tears gradually cease, the cacophony in her mind dies, and her heart slows its pace, leaving only but numbness and exhaustion.

For the rest of the night, they stayed in that bubble, lost in raw bereavement. Long after when she wakes, glazed brown eyes watching Allura’s still sleeping form, determination and anger sifting in her thoughts.

_He’s dead. And they’re going to pay._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/167664166640/all-i-think-about-is-karma)
> 
> If you have any suggestions on the title or how I can continue this (as a drabble series) then by all means, share some headcanons on my [Tumblr](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/).


End file.
